


Not So Plain Percy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 237: A Garden visit with a view, Disorder, Expressions, and for one of my fills in the Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Not So Plain Percy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 237: A Garden visit with a view, Disorder, Expressions, and for one of my fills in the Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Not So Plain Percy

~

“Come in.” 

Percy barely registers his surroundings as Lee leads him forward. It isn’t until he’s seated on an unfamiliar sofa that he looks up, realising he has no idea where he is. 

“My flat,” says Lee, buzzing about, gathering up assorted clothes. Arms piled high, he opens a closet door, tossing everything inside. “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting company.” 

Percy tries to smile. “Don’t trouble yourself.”

Lee chuckles. “Ah, but I know you. You hate disorder, and I want you to be comfortable. Would you like a drink?” 

Percy isn’t sure. He’s not sure of anything anymore. He shrugs. 

Lee’s eyes narrow, his expression thoughtful. “Yeah, you need something,” he finally says. “And I certainly do. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Percy nods, and while Lee’s gone, he takes the chance to look around. Lee’s flat’s charming, and he even has a view of a nice garden through a large picture window. Fred would have loved…

Biting his lip, Percy jumps to his feet, approaching the window. He begins mentally cataloguing the plants. Fanged Geraniums, tulips, Dirigible Plums—

“Here you go.” Lee hands him a glass containing amber liquid, and Percy sniffs it. 

“Old Ogden’s,” says Lee. “Should take the edge off.” 

Percy takes a swig, chokes, and spends the next minute coughing while Lee pats him on the back. By time he’s recovered, he’s seated beside Lee on the sofa, and he’s…comfortable. Exhausted, actually. It’s all he can do not to lean his head on Lee’s shoulder.

“Better?” Lee asks. 

Percy nods. “Much.” He eyes the glass of Old Ogden’s. “Maybe I should stay away from that stuff, though.” 

Lee sets his own glass down. “Fair enough. Although after a few glasses of that, life won’t look so bad.” 

“Can you imagine my family’s reaction if I showed up at home drunk?” 

“I bet they’d love it.” Lee clasps Percy’s hand. “You’d fit right in.” 

Percy sighs. “Maybe.” He shifts, looking into Lee’s face. “Why are you being so nice? I don’t deserve it.” 

“Of course you do.” Lee’s eyes are steady on Percy’s. 

Percy snorts. “It should’ve been—” His bites his lip. “Never mind.”

“Should’ve been…what?” Lee asks. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Percy whispers, extricating his fingers from Lee’s. 

“Because you were upset, and I thought you needed some time away from your family.” Lee’s smile is rueful. “They’re brilliant, but they can be…overwhelming at times.” 

At that, Percy smiles. “True.” 

“So, did someone say something today at the funeral?” Lee raises an eyebrow. “Do I need to go hex someone?” 

Percy blinks. “You’d do that for me?” 

Lee shrugs. “Sure. You’re my…friend, so why not?” 

“Even if the person you were hexing was…me?”

Lee goes still. “What?” 

Percy looks away. “It _is_ possible Fred would’ve lived if I’d died, you know. And my parents may have preferred it that way.”

“How can you say that?” Lee gasps. “That’s not true. No one would ever say that—”

Percy shrugs. “Who could blame them if they did? Maybe it should have been me instead. If I’d died, George would be fine, Mum and Dad would be a bit upset, but not devastated like with Fred—” 

Grabbing Percy’s shoulders, Lee shakes him. “Stop saying that! Of course they’d be devastated. They love you! They don’t wish Fred was here instead of you!” 

“Maybe they should,” whispers Percy. “I deserted them, left them for the Ministry. Maybe if I hadn’t—”

“No.” Lee drags Percy close. “You’re wrong. You working at the Ministry didn’t make Fred die. That was sheer bad luck. You’re brilliant and amazing and deserve to live, and I’m glad you did!” 

Their faces are close and as Percy stares into Lee’s eyes he sees a flash of…longing? Merlin, Lee fancies _him_? Plain Percy? 

“You’re not plain,” says Lee, and before Percy has time to be embarrassed he spoke out loud, Lee is kissing him, and he’s kissing Lee back, and maybe Old Ogden’s isn’t so bad when the delivery system is Lee’s tongue. 

When they pull apart, Percy’s speechless and Lee’s smiling. 

Percy exhales, relaxing against Lee. “I guess I am glad I’m still around.” 

“We all are, Percy, I promise.” Lee grins. “Although, if you’re feeling guilty, you could always ditch the Ministry, go into business with George.” 

Percy shudders. “Let’s not go completely mad.”

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661771) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)




End file.
